


Ears

by miss_music666 (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Hoechlin's adorable ears, M/M, stake outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:50:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/miss_music666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can’t find you intimidating because you have the tiniest, cutest ears!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

Stiles doesn’t even know why. He just doesn’t even know.

Maybe it was the amount of Adderall he’d taken, or the fact that these stake outs were boring as all holy hell, or maybe it was just because Stiles was _Stiles._

But he can’t stop staring at Derek’s ears.

He’s just transfixed by them. The way they curve, sticking out a bit from his head, a little too small, but at the same time _perfect_.

Just. _There._

Derek seems to notice something is amiss and glares at him from the corner of his eye.

“ _What_?” he growls, still staring at the door of the club Matt and Jackson had walked into forty minutes ago.

“I-Nothing.” And Stiles tried to look away, but he was staring again a moment later.

“Stiles, if you don’t tell me why your staring at the side of my head, I’m going to feed you your own eyeballs.”

“Right, sorry.” But Stiles couldn’t help just staring at them. They were just so... _adorable._

“Fucking A, Stiles!” Derek shouted turning to face the younger boy.

And well, because Stiles was _Stiles_ , the first thing he thought to defend himself was the truth, “I can’t find you intimidating because you have the tiniest, cutest ears!”

Derek’s hand flew up to his ear, the one Stiles had been staring at, and redoubled the strength of his glare. “Shut the fuck up, Stiles, and watch the goddamn door!”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this.](http://mccallmemaybe.tumblr.com/post/28192573887/yourlightningsmile-i-cant-find-you)


End file.
